Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Daniel sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$6$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Daniel also earns a $$38$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Daniel wants to earn at least $$42$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Daniel will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Daniel wants to make at least $$42$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $42$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $42$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $6 + $38 \geq $42$ $ x \cdot $6 \geq $42 - $38 $ $ x \cdot $6 \geq $4 $ $x \geq \dfrac{4}{6} \approx 0.67$ Since Daniel cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $0.67$ up to $1$ Daniel must sell at least 1 subscriptions this week.